Ralph Adlerberg
' The Right Hon. Gen.' Charles Ralph Bartholomew 'Adlerberg', born 13th of February 3029, died 11 May 3136. Adlerberg is youngest brother to HRH Prince Edwin, Duke of Adlerberg. He was brought up in Adlerberg Castle and he has studied law and business. He is a master in law. After his studies he joined the army, the Artillery. He stayed in the army until he was in his 40's. The first five years in the artillery, ten years as a leutnant in the Luthori Guard of Honour. After that back to the Imperial Artillery and further promotions. In 3068, he left the army and began to work with charity and to engage into politics. He choosed the Employers Association Party(IA). The more liberal party in the Holy Imperial Diet. He advanced from district level to national level very quick and was elected in the party's board in 3071. He is often linked to the right-wing in the party - the Conservatives. In 3084 he became partyleader. A very old one for being EAP, which has a tradition in appointing younger people. Alderberg is the social conservative fraction's first partyleader since Prince Engelbrecht. After the Wall-Enberg scandal in 3081, political giant Carl von Lewenheusen succeeded, but he was only a short-term solution. In 3084 Adlerberg was announced to be the next partyleader. Directly after the appointment he steered his party towards a more conservative line. After the "disaster election" i september 3088, when the EAP lost nearly 30 seats in the Imperial Diet, he choosed to step down and he promoted the Right. Hon. Cedric Klingspor to succeed him. That because of Klingspor's more conservative values than other candidates. Unfortunately, for Adlerberg, he failed in his attempt and the partyleader post was handed over to more moderate candidate Prof. Josephine Gripenwald. As agreed in the EAP he became, after the 3088 election Head of Government. But because of disputes in the chamber, the new government was delayed until early 3091. He mantled his office with dignity and pride. Another disaster election for EAP was in 3096 when the party collapsed from 53 down to 18 seats in the Diet. Adlerberg was forced away from the Head of Government post and the Monarchistic Centre-Right coalition was swapped for a centre-left. After this disaster Adlerberg were getting second thoughts about his future career. But he decided in 3097 to push for a change of power. After the status quo election in 3102 when the EAP failed to gain mandate and only stood firm, Adlerberg saw his chance to criticize partyleader Gripenwald. With Cedric Klingspor in the lead, they attacked Gripenwald in media and revealed fraction contradictions in the EAP. Professor Gripenwald refused to answer the attacks and began to plan to replace Adlerberg in the national session in 3104. While Adlerberg was strong enough to hold off any attempts to overthrow him in 3104, he choosed to not take the fight in 3105. Aged 75 he stepped down and Dir. Wilhelm von Lewenheusen could be elected as 2nd Vice Partyleader. Adlerberg was now regarded as retired. Aged 84 he was one of EAP's three justices in the trial against the SDP's treason. He was only eligible for approximately half of the lawsuit. But his statement was clear and professional. When entering the Court, journalist flocked around him because of his extreme seclusion and retirement. No journalist had'nt or photographer had ever had an encounter with him the last seven years! In October 3133, newspapers reported that Adlerberg has been taken to hospital 104 years old. It was said that it was pneumonia. Just after the election in 3136 HRH Ralph Adlerberg died in his own bed in Adlerberg Castle. He was very pleased with the results and could die in peace. He was 107 years. Ralph Adlerberg is very interested in defence, justice and charity-related issues. EAP Partyleader: 3084-3088 2nd Vice Chairman EAP: 3081-3084 & 3088-3105 Minister of Justice: 3085-3091 Imperial Seal-Bearer: 3091-3097 Justice elected by the Privy Council: 3113-3115